


Eyes on us

by AkaToMidori



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Exhibitionism, Light Angst, M/M, PWP, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 04:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaToMidori/pseuds/AkaToMidori
Summary: Sho finds solace in his usual room so he can take a nap. Aiba has other plans.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 72





	Eyes on us

Sho’s schedule had always been tightly packed, but never like the past few weeks. Between Arashi shows, solo shows, music shows, interviews, Zero, and concerts, he was running on two hours of sleep every night, plus the few minutes of napping he could manage to sneak in during the day when he was on stand-by.

Since he usually shared a green room with Arashi when he was filming with them, when he needed to rest between breaks, he would alert his manager to call him when it was go time, and look for an empty room with a couch he could crash on. In the particular building where he was now, luckily, there was an amazing make-up room that was never used, and that Sho had discovered a couple of months ago. It was warm and spacious and, most importantly, had a big and comfy couch in one of the corners, so that’s where he was headed.

He entered the room and closed the door behind him by leaning on it. His reflection in the mirrors on his right greeted him and he turned to look at himself for a second. His burgundy cardigan was falling loosely over his frame, and he had visible bags under his eyes. He yawned and promised to take better care of himself before he started walking towards the couch on the far end of the room. However, when he looked ahead, he noticed that a very new, very big decorative plant was standing between him and the couch, effectively preventing him from passing through without pushing the leaves out of the way to cross over. He looked at the large plant with confusion in his eyes, but his mind was too tired to question it further. He sighed as he laid down on the couch and immediately drifted off to sleep.

Five minutes later, he was awakened by the sound of the door opening and closing again. He scrunched his nose in his sleep, but couldn’t bring himself to get up. He hoped that whoever it was, they wouldn’t be too noisy, or that they would go away when they realized he was there and he was sleeping. But he had no such luck. The first few minutes passed, and the mysterious person was starting to make some noises that, in the silence of the room, carried over to Sho’s spot and disturbed his nap.

He opened his eyes slowly, then blinked them, still groggy from sleep. Too tired to move, he only turned his face so that he could look over at the door and see what was happening. He had forgotten about the big ornamental plant completely obscuring him from view, but he realized that if he concentrated enough, he could make out some parts of the room behind the branches and leaves.

The first thing he saw was a bright pink shirt that he immediately associated with Aiba. Then came Aiba’s right hand, which was currently resting on top of his head, the light brown hair being ruffled in the process. Aiba was facing the door, giving his back to Sho, and was making low noises that carried faintly to Sho’s couch. And in that moment Sho realized that Aiba was crying.

Aiba was crying, and Sho didn’t know what to do. Should he reveal himself and go to comfort him, or should he just walk away and leave him alone? Or maybe he should just pretend not to be there, and wait for Aiba to go away, so that he wouldn’t feel embarrassed to have been seen by Sho in that state.

From behind the plant, all Sho could make out of Aiba was his back, the pink shirt riding up slightly, revealing just a bit of skin underneath as his body was shaken with every new sob. At that sight, Sho’s caretaker instincts kicked in and he decided immediately that he couldn’t ignore this, that he _had_ to comfort his friend. He was just about to call out to his bandmate and get up, when Aiba shifted a little, and Sho’s field of vision broadened.

He had to bite back a cry when Aiba turned a bit, giving Sho’s eyes the chance to follow his left arm down to his hand, which was currently buried in his pants. Aiba’s jerky movements, which Sho had taken for sobs shaking his body, were actually caused by the slow but steady rhythm of his arm, going up and down inside his pants.

Sho was confused as to why he was seeing what he was seeing, but at the same time, he was also very curious. Remaining perfectly still and trying not to even breathe too loudly, Sho couldn’t help but hungrily spy Aiba’s silhouette.

Unaware of Sho’s eyes on him, Aiba approached the make-up table and threw himself on the nearest chair in front of the mirror, his hand still touching himself in his pants. With his free hand, he traced a path under his shirt, over his rock-hard abs, going up, up, up, until – Sho guessed – he found a nipple and tweaked it. Aiba’s hand in his pants suddenly sped up as he let out a low moan.

Sho was completely shell-shocked. He couldn’t believe that his friend would do _that_ at work, in a place where anyone could end up seeing him. His mind raced at that thought, and he started wondering if Aiba did that often, if he every time he went missing during their breaks it was because he had found an empty room, locked himself in it, and had started touching himself while looking in the mirror, just like he was doing right now. Looking at that extremely erotic sight and hearing Aiba’s moans, Sho’s pants were starting to feel uncomfortably tight, but he was afraid that if he moved, Aiba would realize that he was there, and then everything would be over.

As Sho tried hard not to squirm on the couch, Aiba suddenly got up, finally freeing his hand from his pants, and took off his shirt, throwing it off somewhere behind him. After, came the pants. Aiba grabbed the waistband of the elastic gym pants he was wearing, but he didn’t take them off. Instead, he pushed them down a bit, together with his underwear, just enough for him to grab his cock and pull it out.

At that sight, Sho bit on his lip so hard he drew blood. He felt his arousal intoxicate his mind like thick fog, rendering him effectively unable to think about and look at anything but the scene unraveling in front of his eyes. Aiba stayed in front of the mirror for a moment, his eyes roaming over his own body appreciatively, his left hand holding the base of his fully erect cock, which was peeking out of his underwear in the most erotic way Sho had ever seen.

The more he looked at Aiba looking at himself, the more Sho’s erection seemed to grow, if possible. His pants were threatening to explode by now, but he was still frozen on the spot. Then Aiba’s hand started moving again, this time fast and all at once, and his voice came out in a series of delicious groans that went directly to Sho’s groin. Aiba’s left hand flew over his cock, his right hand caressing his own body everywhere, making Sho deliriously long to get his lips on every inch of his skin.

From his spot on the couch, Sho could see that by now Aiba had started to thrust into his own hand, his body seemingly contracting with every push inside his closed fist. The whole time, Aiba never stopped looking at himself in the mirror, his eyes devouring every single detail as Sho did the same, completely entranced by the sight in front of him. His gaze traveled between Aiba’s face, his parted lips, his shoulders, his birthmark, and down, on his flat and hard stomach, finally fixing on Aiba’s hand, drawn by the image of the head of his dick appearing and disappearing between his fingers.

As suddenly as the whole thing started, it finished. Before long, Aiba abruptly buckled forward, grabbing the table in front of him with his free hand in the process. He started stroking his cock at an erratic speed, his moans getting more and more frequent, and deeper and richer every time. Sho’s heart was beating so loudly that he felt it in his throat, in his ears, in his chest – in every single fiber of his body. He wondered if Aiba could hear it too, if he would turn his eyes towards his spot and realize he’d been there all along, that Sho had seen everything. His eyes went to the back of his head at the thought, and, right on cue, he heard Aiba’s loudest groan as he came. Sho had never had a dry orgasm before, but he was sure he just had one just by hearing the other man come.

Sho thanked the heavens that Aiba was probably too high on endorphins right now to hear the low groan he let out at that time. He tried to regain composure as the younger man was panting heavily and trying to regulate his breaths. Aiba looked at himself in the mirror, and seemed pleased to see the state he was in. He reached for a box of tissues on the table next to him and used some of the tissues to clean up everything at best he could. As he observed Aiba cleaning everything up, Sho became hyper aware of his current condition. His pants were threatening to explode, and his situation was becoming more painful by the second. Now that the show was over, Sho was very impatient for Aiba to get out soon, so that he could do what he needed to and finally find some peace.

With brisk movements, Aiba composed himself, threw the dirty tissues in the trashcan and unlocked the door to get out. Luckily for Sho, he closed the door behind him too – not that he would have cared either way. As soon as Aiba was out of earshot, Sho lost all control and rushed to open his zip. He groaned painfully when his engorged cock was finally freed, enjoying the feeling of the cold air on his hot erection for a second. He was already leaking when he brought his hand down to stroke it and he knew that after what happened and what he had just witnessed, he wouldn’t last long at all.

Predictably enough, it took him only a couple of pulls to finally release himself all over his hand. Sho’s whole body relaxed as he came down from his orgasm, his cock twitching weakly in his hand. He let out a long sigh and lied down on the couch, letting his mind go blank.

After a couple of minutes of post-bliss had passed, Sho’s heart started beating fast again. That had been by far the best orgasm he had ever had, but he really felt guilty for having spied on friend’s private moment without him knowing. What really bothered most of all, though, was that after years of longing for Aiba, of wanting to touch him, of wanting to make him his, he finally saw him in his most intimate moment, and he wasn't a part of it. However, as guilty as he felt, he couldn’t stop thinking about Aiba’s face as he had come, the pure ecstasy written on his face, and his heart skipped a beat. He had always imagined how Aiba would look in the throes of passion, how he would taste while Sho would get down on his knees to take him into his mouth, or how it would feel to have him inside or be inside him, and now that he had seen that side of Aiba he had always longed to see, Sho was afraid that facing his friend was going to be even more difficult than ever.

The next few days passed without any notable incidents. As expected, Sho found it very hard to be in the same room as Aiba, and every time the younger would approach him, Sho would suddenly find an excuse to get away. He didn’t miss the saddened expression on Aiba’s face as he avoided him so bluntly, but having Aiba so close to him wasn’t good for Sho. He couldn’t stop thinking about what he had seen. At night, the scene would replay again and again in his mind, with one exception: in his dreams, Sho would get up from the couch, reveal himself to Aiba, and kiss him as he started touching him. And the Aiba of his dream let him, welcomed him, and even kissed him back before they would tumble into bliss together. It was messing with his head so much, and he didn’t know what to do.

For the next two weeks, Sho was almost afraid to go back to his usual room or find a new one. He found himself napping on the couch in Arashi’s green room, trying to ignore the low buzz of Jun’s voice going over the concert details with them or with some staff who came looking for him, or Nino’s furious clicking on his latest console. Sometimes, Aiba and Ohno would bring their gym equipment in there to work out, and listening to Aiba’s moans as he lifted weights and did push ups brought his memory back to that event every time, and being in there when he was exercising was starting to prove more and more difficult with each passing day.

It had now been three weeks of waking up in the middle of the night from yet another sex dream about his friend, and that single thought was interfering with his life and his work. He passed his every waking moment trying to recall every single detail of that memory. As a consequence, he was always distracted and out of focus, and the staff, his manager, and even the rest of Arashi all commented on that at some point. He kept telling them that he was fine, that he was just a bit tired, that he would try to sleep more, but he couldn’t concentrate no matter what.

As he got out of the meeting room that day, Sho realized what he had to do. There was no other way, he reasoned with himself, he needed to go back to that room and wait for Aiba to be back. He didn’t know if Aiba _would_ be back, but he had to try. He knew it was risky, and he knew it was probably wrong to do it, but it had become clear to him that this had become an obsession for him, and he convinced himself that seeing Aiba again was the only way to make it stop. Since he had accidentally spied on Aiba that day, all he could think about was the lust in his eyes while he looked at himself in the mirror, the muscles in his arm twitching as he touched himself… Sho was _obsessed_ with the idea of touching him, of being the one causing those delicious moans of pleasure, of being the one to bring him pure ecstasy. Like a drug addict in need of a fix, his mind could only think of one thing: he needed to see Aiba again.

He entered the room and closed the door behind him with a click. He pressed his back on the door and looked at his surroundings carefully. The big ornamental plant was still there, shielding the view of the couch. He glanced sideways at the mirrors, and felt his blood rush in his veins already. Would Aiba come again today? He didn’t know what to hope for. He looked at his watch to check the time. They had a forty minutes break before they had to be back for an interview.

Sho pushed the leaves aside and walked to the couch to sit down on it, moving the plant a bit to be sure to have a better vantage point from there to look at the mirror without being discovered. As far as he could see, the plant was shielding him perfectly, and no one would see him unless they came closer. With his heart beating a thousand beats per hour, he wiped his clammy hands over his knees and waited to see if anything would happen.

But nothing happened that day. Or the next. Or the next few, for that matter. A month had passed since that fateful moment, and Sho still wasn’t able to forget about it. If anything, he thought about it even more now.

He slowly reaccustomed himself to Aiba’s presence and the mutual touches, only this time, when Sho’s hand would find its way on Aiba’s back, or his arm, or his shoulder, he would have a harder time letting go; and when his gaze wandered to Aiba’s face, or his body, he couldn’t help but linger on it even more, even as he tried hard to fight off his impulses.

It was one of the coldest days of November when Sho heard the familiar click of the door to his secret nap room being opened. He had dozed off on the comfortable spot on his couch while waiting for Aiba as he did for the past few days, and now finally it seemed like that moment had arrived. As he awakened with a jolt, he heard other clicks that indicated that the door had been closed and locked. His heartbeat started racing as he looked over at the figure standing in the room and recognized the object of his desire.

Looking around, Aiba slowly took off the black and white hoodie he was wearing. That hoodie had an S embroidered over his heart, and Nino once teased Aiba by saying that it looked like he was wearing Sho’s clothes after having spent the night together. Aiba had laughed it off and Sho had joined in, but since then that had become his favorite piece of clothing among the ones that Aiba owned. But as much as he loved seeing Aiba wearing it, he was loving it even more as it laid on the floor where it had been carelessly tossed. Wearing only a white t-shirt and his jeans, Aiba stretched, making Sho’s heart skip a beat with anticipation when the shirt hiked up with the movement, and a strip of skin was revealed to his starved eyes.

Like the first time, Aiba positioned himself in front of the mirror. His fingers danced and scratched on the rough material of his jeans before he unbuttoned it, and the next thing Sho heard was the loud sound of the zipper being opened. Heart beating uncontrollably and palms sweating, Sho observed as Aiba took off his pants and underwear – this time choosing to leave his shirt on – and sat down on the chair, leaning back on it. After looking at himself in the reflection for a couple of seconds, he gently lifted his right leg and then his left one, positioning them on the table. When Sho, who had a great view from that position, could see what Aiba was looking at, he had to strain himself not to let out the groan that was threatening to come out.

Aiba’s hands were sitting on his knees as he looked down at himself, his tongue sneaking out for a second to lick his dry lips. From where he was sitting, Sho had a clear view of Aiba’s half-hard member and his heavy balls, hanging so low they were almost touching the chair he was sitting on. One of Aiba’s hands went down between his legs at once, starting a tortuously slow dance with his cock, and Sho felt his blood completely pool in his groin. He brought his hand to his bulge and palmed himself through his pants to alleviate the pressure, but that only made him want more. Careful not to make any noise, he lifted the waistband of his sweatpants, and slid a hand inside, finding himself already hard.

In the meanwhile, Aiba had stopped, and was now licking his hand before he brought it back to his cock again. Sho squeezed himself over his boxers when Aiba’s pace picked up, his erection growing more and more under both the men’s gazes. Sho couldn’t see Aiba’s right hand very well this time, but sometimes he could see it appear in the mirror, pinching the inside of his thighs, or just caressing his body over and under his shirt. As soon as Aiba’s moans started to get louder, Sho’s arousal became unbearable. His heart exploding with excitement, he let his hand slip inside his boxers and grabbed himself. He stroked his cock gently, wanting to last as much as possible while Aiba was putting on a show. He was embarrassed to admit it, but after all this time thinking about it, watching Aiba like this had already made him feel close to finishing soon.

At some point, Aiba’s right hand had found permanent residency on his balls, his fingers rolling them, lifting them in the process and revealing to Sho a new sight that made him involuntarily hold his breath. As if he had sensed the tension in the air, Aiba suddenly stopped his movements and lifted his balls higher, settling himself on the chair in a way that let him see his hole in the mirror.

Sho almost felt like fainting. He was sure that in his life nothing he had seen or would see could ever be as erotic as the scene before him. Aiba’s pupils were completely black as he looked at his own reflection, and Sho’s eyes seemed like they couldn’t wander far from his hole for too long. Suddenly, he heard a wet sound, and his brain didn’t even have the time to connect the dots before he saw Aiba’s left hand’s fingers tease his hole. Sho buckled forward and he squeezed the base of his cock, trying not to come right there and then. Aiba’s middle finger was already getting past the ring of muscles, and his groans had started again. With his free hand, he grabbed his cock again, and started pumping himself as his finger got in deeper and deeper. Sho had to close his eyes for a second so that he could find his bearings again, but Aiba’s moans were so filled with lust that it was impossible to concentrate. When he opened his eyes again, another finger had found his way inside of Aiba, and his eyes were glazed over as he kept looking at himself in the mirror, his hand pulling at his cock faster and faster each time. Sho’s hand started moving again on its own will, trying to match the speed with which Aiba was pumping his fingers into himself. Sho’s imagination couldn’t help but run wild, providing him with images of Aiba’s face under him as he plunged inside him and made him scream. From the way Aiba’s rhythm was starting to stagger, Sho realized that Aiba was pretty close. He kept pulling on his cock, imagining that his hand was in reality Aiba’s tight muscles drawing him in. He moaned silently and bit his lip as he heard Aiba’s loud ‘_ah_’s fill the room. The sound of slapping somehow became even louder all of a sudden, and Sho almost came when Aiba’s fingers slid out of himself and he saw the gaping hole reflected in the mirror. He fought to keep his eyes open, to see the way Aiba was taking care of himself, so that he could recall every little detail later. Aiba’s moans were getting lower and lower, and that was doing magnificent things to Sho. He started panting a bit, and he didn’t realize that Aiba was mumbling something until his voice got louder again.

“Sho!”

Sho froze at the mention of his name, the blood in his veins chilling in his body all at once. Aiba’s hand pumped his cock for a second more before he stopped too. Sho remained frozen on the spot, his hand still in his pants, his heart beating even faster now. His eyes slowly moved from Aiba’s still hand on his erection, to the man’s face, where, to Sho’s utter and complete horror, a grin was resting on his lips as his friend was looking right at him in the mirror and through the leaves.

Smirking even more, Aiba’s hand started moving again, more sensually this time, taking its time to tease. He combed his hair with his free hand and laughed. It wasn’t Aiba’s usual happy giggle, no. It was a dark laugh that sent shivers down Sho’s spine and made his cock throb in his hand despite himself.

“You like watching, don’t you, Sho-chan?”

Sho’s tongue was tied in his mouth. The mischievous glint never leaving his eyes, Aiba turned around and started walking towards Sho’s hiding spot. Sho closed his eyes in shame when one of Aiba’s hand reached between the leaves to move them out of the way and stare at him.

“Aiba,” Sho’s throat was so dry that he could barely get the words out, “I—I can explain.”

“No need to explain,” replied Aiba. Then Sho felt himself being pushed against the couch’s backrest by Aiba’s hands on his shoulders and he opened his eyes again in surprise. His arms flailed at his sides, and he felt Aiba’s hands close around his wrists as the man unceremoniously sat down on his lap, bringing their faces so close that they were now breathing in the same air. With the other man that close to him, Sho could see that Aiba’s pupils were even bigger and darker that he could see from a distance, and he was certain that if eyes could eat, that hungry look would have devoured him alive by now.

Aiba didn’t even give him the time to speak before he ground down on him, and Sho let out a strangled sigh. He felt all of his strength leave his body when Aiba rolled down his hips again and again, and he threw his head back as he abandoned himself to a wave of pleasure shooting through his body.

Aiba giggled at that, and that seemed to bring Sho back to Earth. He blinked a couple of times, remembering what was happening, and feeling ever so confused by it. “Aiba…” he started. “Aren’t you… aren’t you mad?”

Aiba chuckled, rolling his hips again. “Why would I?” He stopped and considered it for a second. “Oh! You thought…” he shook his head. “You’re adorable.”

“Wait,” Sho gasped as Aiba’s lips came down to suck on his neck, “I don’t understand what’s happening.”

Aiba licked a path to his ear before nibbling on his earlobe. “You drive me crazy, Sho. Do you have any idea how many favors I had to call in to make our schedules overlap like that so that we would have a break at the same time every week? This plant was very expensive too, it comes from Hawaii,” he said looking at the plant briefly. “And the first couple of times you were so exhausted you didn’t even wake up.”

Sho’s brain caught up with what he was being told. “You planned this? All of this?” He was incredulous. “You _wanted_ me to see you? Why?”

“I see the way you look at me when you think I’m not watching,” Aiba said with a grin. “when we’re in some hotel’s _onsen_ and your eyes eat me up from head to toes, and you have to quickly get inside the water so that I won’t notice your body’s reaction. But see, Sho-chan, I always notice, I always have for the past ten years, but every time I try to approach you, when I try to move things along, you get in over your head and you’re too scared to do anything about it. So I decided to take the matter in my own hands – and quite literally too. You see, you like _watching_. As for me, I like to be _watched_. So I just had to put on a show for you and see if it would work, and I’m happy to see that it did,” he punctuated that last sentence by freeing one of Sho’s wrists so that he could palm his hard erection over his pants.

Sho couldn’t believe his ears, or any of his other senses for that matter. He moaned Aiba’s name as the man’s hand slipped inside his boxers and took out his cock, gently stroking it as he kissed his neck. Sho’s free hand grabbed Aiba’s shoulder, then moved down to his spine, feeling the hard and hot muscles moving under it.

“Aiba…” he sighed, pulling at his shirt.

At that sound, Aiba stood up and pulling Sho with him. Surprised, but not entirely displeased by how forceful Aiba was being, Sho caught the drift when he felt the other man’s hands trying to take off his shirt, and helpfully raised his arms. As soon as his shirt came off, Sho attacked Aiba’s mouth, making him sigh happily into the kiss. Sho’s hands found the hems of Aiba’s shirt and they broke their kiss with a pant just enough time for Aiba to slide it off his head. Their bodies pushed together as they devoured each other’s lips, their tongues battling for dominance inside their mouths. Aiba’s hands traveled over Sho’s chest, pinching his nipples in the process, his grin widening each time the pitch of Sho’s wines became higher.

Suddenly, Aiba pulled back, leaving Sho to chase after his lips while betrayal appeared on his face. Grabbing him roughly, Aiba fought off the plant’s big leaves to pull him out from that corner of the room and to his usual place in front of the mirror. Aiba looked at Sho’s pupils growing in size as he glanced over at their silhouettes’ reflections, a strangled moan dying in his throat when he saw Aiba’s hands pull down his sweatpants and his boxers in one go. Sho could see them both in the mirror, standing naked in front of each other, their lips wet and plump, their erections standing upright and throbbing. He lifted his gaze to see Aiba looking at him through their reflections, a sensual smirk drawn on his lips.

Aiba kissed him again, this time sweetly, but with a sense of urgency to it. His hand went down between their bodies to jerk him off, and Sho returned the favor. Soon enough, they started panting in the kiss, and Sho felt yet again close to orgasm. Overwhelmed, he let go of Aiba and let out a loud whine as he felt himself tumbling over the edge and—

Just like that, Aiba stopped.

Sho’s eyes opened in shock, and he saw the other man backing away and bending to retrieve something from his jeans still on the floor. When he got back up, Sho barely had the time to see that he was holding a bottle of lube, before Aiba pushed him down on the desk, making him bend in front of the mirror. Sho welcomed the cold surface under him as he felt his hot cheek being pressed down on it. He looked up at Aiba from his position, and saw him looking back, their eyes never leaving each other as he coated his fingers in lube and brought them down where Sho couldn’t see them. A second later, he felt one of Aiba’s fingers around his hole, and he felt his inner muscles contract involuntarily. He couldn’t believe that after all these years of pining after Aiba, this was finally happening. He relaxed as best as he could when he felt Aiba’s first finger push inside of him, his eyes never leaving the other’s, not wanting to break a connection that to him felt even more intimate than what their bodies were doing.

Aiba worked him gently, almost reverently, taking his time to stretch him and make him comfortable, and soon enough Sho’s eyes were fighting not to close when Aiba moved his fingers inside of him.

“Masaki…” Sho begged. “Please, Masaki…”

Aiba’s gaze turned softer at Sho’s pleas. He retreated his fingers carefully, making Sho whimper in the process. His eyes wandered over Sho’s pliant body appreciatively, then he made a pleased sound in the back of his throat as he grabbed him by his chest and pulled him up. Leaving him there, Aiba turned around and sat down on the chair in front of the make-up desk, inviting Sho to join him as soon as he had put on a condom he had produced from his jeans.

Sho followed Aiba’s silent order and sat down on his lap, his lips automatically looking for the other man’s, their erections being squished together between their stomachs in the process. They kissed for a while, sloppily and lazily, until Aiba pulled away and whispered in Sho’s ear.

“Turn around.”

Sho nodded and stood up, turning around and feeling Aiba’s hands guide him back down again in his lap. Sho felt the tip of Aiba’s cock trying to breach him, and he pushed down gently, trying to let him in in one go. Aiba sighed as Sho came down and he could finally bottom out inside of him, glancing up at him in the mirror. Sho’s body was leaning on Aiba’s, resting his weight on it, his erection standing proudly between his legs for Aiba to admire. Sho was panting heavily, his eyes looking at Aiba through heavy eyelids, and Aiba thought he had never seen him look so beautiful.

He gently bit Sho’s shoulder as his hands on the man’s hips started lifting him so he could slide up and down his erection, gently at first, but quickly becoming rough and demanding when he felt how Sho had started to help him by bouncing and meeting his thrusts. Sho’s ears were filled with Aiba’s breathy moans as he pounded hard inside of him. He saw his reflection starting to tremble when Aiba hit the right spot inside him again and again, and when Aiba’s hand closed around his cock, he was done, he was gone.

Aiba jerked him off through his orgasm, and Sho vaguely realized how he had started to twitch inside of him, and suddenly he knew that it was about to be over for Aiba too. He focused so that he could hear that beautiful groan as Aiba came inside of him, filing the sound away somewhere in his mind to replay over and over the next time he would be alone.

As they both came down from their high, Aiba’s arms embraced him, his lips reverently kissing his jaw and the curve of Sho’s neck. Sho hummed contentedly and lazily reached out to grab some of the tissues that he now realized must have been left there by Aiba all along, and cleaned himself as the other man kept leaving small pecks on his shoulder.

That night, Sho somehow found himself in Aiba’s bed, with the other man warmly snuggling against him, hiding his face in his neck. As their breathing started to slow down and they begun to drift off to sleep, Sho’s voice suddenly piped up.

“Is it always that kinky with you?”

Aiba chuckled softly somewhere in his neck, his voice lulling him to sleep. “I guess you’ll have to stick around to know.”

Sho never slept better. 


End file.
